True Love Never Dies
by ellee-may
Summary: Ellen is the first child of Sam & Emily, she has a few close friends but they're all children of the pack. Her best friend is Joshua, Jacob and Renesme's daughter but he's sick with 'mono'. Things are changing around La Push and times are tough. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**True love Never Dies...**

**Chapter 1:**

Hey, my names Ellen. I'm the daughter of Samuel and Emily Uley. I love my parents to death and I love the rest of my family just as much, the rest of my family being the pack. They're all like my uncles, aunts and cousins that I never really had seeing as both my parents are only children. My favourite of all the pack would have to be Embry, he's the goof ball, and the one everyone gets along with. He's addicted to juice boxes and chicken. My parents always laughed when he'd go on a date because he was so childish and could never seem to hold down a relationship because of it. He is for sure my favourite. Back to my parents. My mother Emily is beautiful, there are no words to describe her beauty and luckily enough for me I got a lot of her looks, but they somehow just look different on me. I have her dark brown/ black hair, petite figure and most of her natural facial features. However I am different to everyone in the way that I somehow got the bluest eyes, no one in the family history has ever had the blue eyes but somehow I do.

At school people treat us differently, using being Max, Josh, Nicole and I. The rest of the 'pack' is obviously much older and have jobs to do around La Push. Max is defiantly my best friend and my child hood crush, I've liked him for as long as I can remember and things sure haven't changed. Max is the one and only son of Jacob and Renesme, those to made the most amazing kid. Josh is the son of Kimberly and Jared he's a lot like Max in a way, he's awesome to hang around and he resembles his parents a lot, he is quite the good looker. Last but defiantly not the least is Nicole, she is the first of many children to come from Paul and Rachel, and she is my best girl friend as she is one of the only. You see at school people treat us four very differently; this is because of our parents and their 'pack'. There are so many rumours about them being drug addicts or dealers but I can tell you they're not. We're just all a close family, nothing more. But because of these rumours and many other tribe rules we have to stick together.

Things lately have been different though, Dad's always busy and acting as if something huge is about to happen, Mum acts as if it is totally okay, so maybe it is? I don't know. But all I know is that the last time that this happened my aunty Leah had run away for a while, and it sucked. She is one of the only girls that I can comfortably talk to, I'm not afraid to talk to her. Kim, Rachel, Rebecca, Renesme and the rest of the girls are great to talk to but for some reason I find it easier to talk to Leah, and my mum thinks that this is great seeing the history between my Mum, Leah and Dad. I'm absolutely dreading school tomorrow though. Yesterday Max had to head home early, he had a real temperature and somehow I think he has the same 'mono' that Josh came down with, who knows... I could be next.

Sitting in the lunch room, thinking to myself, in a total day dream while Nicole fiddles with her pen I can't help but look around at the lager groups of friend, this is the last school that you'd expect the cliché clicks but surprisingly enough, we still have the basics. Hearing Nicole laugh I quickly looks up, wondering what's going on, subtly she points to the table with her pen that has Jack White and Lucas Gordon sitting at it. Feeling them watching me I cringe slightly, those two have not left me alone since primary school, they have a crush on me and I get that, but I will never go out with them. Looking back at Nicole who is still laughing at me I shake my head slightly, unable to help myself from giggling a little.

"You and Jack hey?" she wiggles her eyebrows in my direction, giving her my disapproving look all she can do is laugh. Feeling some ones presence behind me I turn around to see Jack, standing there, looking at me before he takes a seat and wraps his arm around my shoulder, shrugging it off lightly as I notice my mum walking past. Did I forget to mention my mum still volunteers at my high school? She teaches Quileute history and crafts. Looking over to her I bite my lip a little as the lunch bell rings.

"I'll meet you tonight babe! I have a double this afternoon!" Nicole calls before heading off to her favourite class, specialist art and luckily for her it's a double, which means she has no other subjects this afternoon. I myself have my mum's class, which I usually spend with Josh but he is not here, which means there will be class of 3. Giving her the nod I quickly stand up to head away from Jack, walking straight towards my mum I smile softly. "I think I might head home, I don't feel too good," I bite my lip a little, hating the fact that I'm lying to her but she knows I won't be able to handle a class without anyone else.

"I'll take you home, it'll be okay," Noticing my mum's smile I sighs silently in relief. "I've called the afternoon class off anyway; the rest of them can head home early today." Nodding a little, not feeling too bad because I know I would have been able to go home early anyway I feel my Mum's hand press against my forehead, watching her facial expression I cringe a little as her jaw drops slightly. "This isn't possible; I need to get you home, now... I need to call your dad too." Noticing the stressed look coming onto my Mum's face I bite my lip softly and walk towards the car, where she is taking me. Pressing my own hand against my forehead, not noticing the temperature I undo the top button on my cardigan before sliding into the car, lying back in the seat I look around a little before closing my eyes and yawning softly. What did my mum mean by 'this isn't possible'?

Sitting up as I hear the car come to a stop and the keys being pulled out of the ignition I look out the window and notice my Dad already waiting at the front porch. He swiftly walks over to the car and talks to my mum as she closes the door, taking my time to get my gear ready before heading out of the door I look over towards my parents, noticing my dad looking over to me occasionally I slowly get out of the car, giving them a soft smile before looking up at Sam. "I'm going to go lay down," I say in almost a whisper before heading inside, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge before walking into my bedroom, placing my bad down by my desk I slip into my sweat pants and t-shirt before sitting on my bed, leaning back against the wall with my feet under the blankets. Taking a sip of my water I notice my phone has a message, reading it I smile softly 'I miss you already. Heading home early, Stupid teacher said I had a temperature _ -Nic' Reading the end part a few times, realising that it's not just me who apparently has a temperature I lay back in my bed, closing my eyes when I hear my door creak open.

"It's just me," I hear my Mum's soft but motherly voice as she walks in, sitting at the end of my bed she puts down what looks to be a hot cup of hot chocolate on my bed side table "thanks mum," I smile softly, yawning slightly as I look up at her. Hearing my Dad's footsteps coming down the hall he leans against the door frame, watching us talk. Noticing my mum looking up at him I lean back against the wall, letting them have a conversation.

"Do you think it is mono? Or do you think she's phasing?" My mum says, looking up at Dad. Looking slightly confused I close my eyes, listening in on their conversation.

"Max and Josh are both going to be phasing, they're defiantly not sick. Plus they aren't both full breads, Renesme doesn't carry the genes, they relied fully on Jacob's genes, it is possible," I hear my Dad's deeper voice as he talks to my mum, pretending to zone out I pull a blanket over me, rolling over to face the wall. "Plus you're from the Makah background love, it is defiantly possible,"

"But she's a girl, she's my baby girl, I want her to live a normal life," I hear my mum sigh quietly, which usually means she's giving in, or upset. Feeling her stand up, no longer on my bed I hear her hug Sam. Smiling softly, knowing they're always happier when they're near each other I yawn softly, feeling in need of sleep.

"I know Em, I know... I want the best for her too, everything will be okay... I just know it," I can hear my dad comforting my mum, I can hear him rubbing her back before he whispers "I have to go check on Josh and Max, thank god their parents know all about phasing and have experienced it, it was much harder the first time,'' he kisses her forehead before walking out the door. Mum walks over towards me, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over she kisses my forehead and whispers "everything will be okay, I just know it," placing her hand gently on my forehead she gasps quietly ''you're really burning up love, get some rest and I'll wake you up when some soup is ready," feeling the weight on the bed shift as she stands up and heads towards the door I roll over onto my back and look up at mum.

"What did you two mean by phasing?" I bite my lip softly, feeling scared and nervous. Did she mean phasing like the legends state? Like phasing into a wolf? A werewolf? When the cold ones are around? The questions where pouring through my head, I wanted to ask them all but Mum cut off my trail of thoughts. "I promise I'll get your father to explain it in the morning, he does know more about it then I do, get some rest Hun" Hearing the door close slowly I lay back again, closing my eyes, unable to stop myself from thinking about what had just happened, what is going on?

**/AN: **I know I haven't updated in a long time! But this story idea has been bothering me for a while and I just had to write it! I know for sure that I'll be updating more often from now on. I've had a lot of medical problems which have stopped me from being able to update. Review please I love them! You can also check out my other stories. They would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love Never Dies:**

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up this morning feeling fine, but thanks to the apparent 'mono' going around my parents wouldn't let me go to school. 'It's not worth the risk' and 'you need to be at home just in case something happens' was all that my parents were saying this morning. My mum however looked as if she hadn't slept last night. I walked down the hallway of our small and old red house, towards the kitchen where I could smell my mum cooking away, this was normal, but this morning the portion sizes where far larger than they normally are, yes the pack comes around a lot but not usually for breakfast, this is because Dad usually insists that Mum needs her space and she's always cooking for them.

"You should be in bed love," mum looks up from the counter where she looks to be frying up some bacon. Shaking my head lightly I walk over to the fridge, pulling out yet another bottle of water.

"I feel fine mum, no need to worry," I look over to her, smiling reassuringly. She just shakes her head and pulls the last of the toast out of the toaster. Looking around I take a sip of the water, I know that there is no way she'll let me go to school today I walk over to the lounge, sinking into the sofa and pulling the quilt over me. It looks as if it could be yet another mother daughter day today; Dad's busy with work or something.

Hearing the door open I sink into the couch, hiding away from everyone I hear Jake's low voice, about to interrupt to ask him how Max is he speaks before me "Max was far faster than the rest of them, he's already phased and getting close to controlling himself, he should be okay before you know it," sitting up as I hear this I grin a little

"That's great to hear," I hear my mum sigh happily as my Dad walks through the door, knowing he somehow heard what Jacob said I smile softly and sit up.

"So Max is okay?" I sit up, looking between them, unable to stop myself from grinning.

"He's fine Ell! Trust me, he has been asking about you though," Jacob says with that goofy grin of his while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I can't help but giggle a little.

"Send him my love, please? And let him know that I miss him?" I smile softly before laying back in my seat, turning to face the TV. For some reason everything is better because I know he missed me, does that maybe mean he feels the same for me? He feels the same way about me that I feel about him? Feeling butterflies in my tummy.

Noticing Jacob sit down at the table I bite my lip softly, "If I was really sick you two wouldn't want me sitting here... I would be getting you two both sick, and we all know you don't want that," I bite my lip softly, looking between them.

"No need to worry about me, I'm totally immune to it! If I was meant to get it I would have already gotten it by now," Jake looks over at me. I nod slightly, not knowing what to say so I just look over at mum, hoping she can give me some answers.

"If I was going to get it I would have had it by now love, I do work at a school and love around where everyone seems to be getting it these days," I nod along to what mum is saying, she is making sense, she and Jake would already have it now and so would dad for that matter. Looking over at dad I smile softly before standing up, pulling my blanket around my shoulders "I'm going to heat to bed I think, just have a lay down for a while," smiling softly to myself I walk down the hallway and into my bedroom, looking around I slip on my jumper before climbing into bed. Steering up at the roof I don't know what to do and I don't know what to say. What did Jake mean by 'phasing' what are people hiding from me? Why can't someone just tell me? I need to know seeing as it involves my best friend and my family! Sometimes things are not fair.

Sighing quietly, purely out of boredom I pull out my phone to text Max.

**Hey, I miss you! I just heard what happened... you okay?**

_Yeap! I am fine! Just like my dad I guess you could say! Being a wolf is so cool! _

**A wolf? HUH? What's going on? **A wolf? Seriously? Is this what everything is about? Are the legends totally true? Someone help me! Please...?

_Oh, when you said you heard what happened you didn't mean that did you? : S Ahhh... Ask your dad maybe, but you didn't hear anything from me... Okay?_

**Okay, I totally need to know what's going on now _**

_As I said, ask Sam... or even your mum... imprints always know! But you didn't hear anything from me... okay?_

**Okay... I miss you 3 3 3 **

From that I received no reply, maybe his mum came home? Maybe he fell asleep... I don't know, but what I do know is that something is being hidden from me and I will find out what it is, weather it kills me or not.

Leaning in against the wall, pressing my hot ear against the cold wallpaper I can hear the goodbyes of my parents as Jake leaves. Waiting until I hear the door shut I sit up, hugging my knees while I think about what is going on, Maybe Max was just messing with me... I don't know but I sure want to know sooner rather than later. Looking around my room I bite my lip softly as I hear faint knocks on my door, obviously coming from my mum. "Come in," I say in a softer voice, closing my eyes slightly in thought. "It should be open," hearing the soft footsteps of my mother as she walks inside I smile softly and open my eyes to look up at her before she takes a seat at the end of my bed.

"How are you feeling love?" she places her soft but warm hands on my forehead, shrugging lightly I look up over to her.

"I feel fine, I'm just really confused... I need to ask you something mum," I look over to her, instantly noticing her worried eyes and the worried look on her face "it's nothing serious I just need something cleared up for me," nodding slightly she looks over to me.

"You know you can ask me absolutely anything love and you can ask me when ever you'd like, you are my baby girl," she gently moves the hair out of my face and I nod slightly, cringing a little as she calls me her baby girl.

"What did Jake mean by 'phasing'? What did Dad mean by 'phasing'? What is going on mum? I really want to know." I look up at her, almost pleading and that's not normal for me. Going quiet she looks around for a moment.

"For a start love that's 3 questions and a statement." Feeling the tension in the air instantly lifting I laugh softly and nod, hoping she carries on. "It's not my place to tell you love, I need to ask your Dad first, but I am sure he'll say yes... I'm almost positive... It's about time you figured it out or someone told you... I don't think its very fear to keep it from you."

Nodding along, almost pretending as if I know what is going on I look around "I'll ask him tonight," huffing slightly seeing as no one seems to want to tell me, this sure sucks.

"Sounds good to me," she smiles softly and kisses my forehead before standing up. Looking up at her I bite my lip nervously.

"Mum? Are you and dad still going away this weekend? For a break? You both deserve it," I smile softly up at her. They'd been planning this trip for months now, just the two of them for a weekend. I was going to go and stay with Max seeing as mum trusted Renesme and Jacob enough. Mum stopped for a moment then nodded slightly "oh, I forgot all about that... I'd love to... we'll have to see how you feel," mum gave me that motherly smile and I nodded slightly. Luckily enough for her, I felt absolutely fine.

**/AN: **an update already it must be a record for me! But I do think that it may be the shortest chapter ever for me too... All the reviews are what made me want to update so badly... I changed James's name because a few people pointed out to me that no one would want to name their kid after somebody who tried to kill their mother/ best friend! Thank you to all those people! Hopefully it doesn't confuse you too much!

Love you all! Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 3: **

My parents had been planning there vacation for weeks now, if not months. For this reason I felt it was necessary that I 'forget' to tell them about this raging head ache that I woke up with this morning, it wasn't that bad anyway, yet. It took me hours to convince them that I was fine, even though my temperature was slightly up. What convinced my parents was the statement 'If I have mono or any stupid disease I'll call you, and Jake, Max and Renesme will already be immune if it is mono.'

Standing over my bed I was busy packing my bag, it wasn't to important that I packed everything because I didn't live to far away from one of Jacob and Renesmes houses, there other house however was just outside of forks, closer to Renesmes adoptive parents house. Putting the last pair of shorts into my bag my mum walked in wearing a summery beach dress that looked just gorgeous. This vacation that they were going on was supposed to be there honeymoon; this is because they rushed into getting married after my mum found out that she was pregnant with me. I came just after the wedding; I wasn't going to stop them from a holiday together again.

"You look almost fully packed," my mum flashed my he lop sided smile, that was lopsided thanks to her scars running down the left side of her face, shoulder and arm as she slipped on her cardigan.

"I'd believe I am," I smiles softly and put on a jumper, as it was la push it was still raining, even though it's summer.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" She pulled out my toilet bag as my eyes widened. "But there's no need to worry, I've packed it all for you,"

"Thanks, I almost forgot," I pulled her into a tight hug before putting the case into my bag. "_Now _I'm ready to go,"

How could I forget my toilet bag? Luckily enough I trusted mum and didn't even bother to open it and check that everything was inside, I could almost guarantee that she had a check list as she packed it for me. "You're Dad and I are ready when you are love," she called out, checking the time it was 4:55pm. Mum and Dad's flight left at 11 tonight, they had to be at the airport by around 7 and unfortunately for them they had at least an hour drive into forks to the airport. Picking up my bag I slipped on my jumper, well Max's jumper beside the point, and headed out towards the lounge where I could see my parents together in the kitchen. I don't think I've ever seen my mum so happy as when she is when she's with dad. The way they looked at each other almost made me sick, but yet I also thought that it was cute.

"We're only going away for a week love, but please promise us that if you feel hot or sick or anything please tell Jacob and please call us immediately, don't even bother thinking about it, just do it... Please?" My mum looked towards me and I nodded a little. I knew that originally they had planned to go away for around 2 or 3 weeks, this bothered me slightly that they where no longer going for as long as they had originally planned, but I guess if I felt better, much better, while they were away they may stay longer. I hope that's the case for my sake and for theirs.

Nodding along in agreement I picked my last bag up again and headed towards the car to put my bags in "I promise,"

"Thank you," my mum couldn't help but smile softly as I agreed. Looking towards my dad I smile a little and slide into the back seat before pulling my phone out and texting Max '_On my way(: see you soon(: ' _ Not long after I pushed send my parents hopped into the car and we made our way towards Jacob and Renesmes house.

As we arrived I jumped out of the car, leaving my bags in there I ran faster than ever to Max who was standing at the front door, waiting for me to arrive. While he was sick and I missed him more than anything he grew, he now stood around 6'6'', which towered over me, but I didn't mind. He also packed on _a lot _of mussel, which again didn't bother me because I'll be honest he looked hot. Before I had the chance to notice that he had no shirt on he spun me around in the hug.

Hearing my dad's throat clear behind me and my mother's laugh I grinned and jumped out of Max's arms to stand next to him, he just towered over me. Seeing the grin on my mum's face I couldn't help but grin myself. Looking up towards my dad I couldn't help but notice the almost disapproving look that he was giving Max. I looked up towards Max to see him looking at me, no more like steering or admiring?

Watching Jacob take my bags from dad and feeling Renesmes had on my shoulder I could feel the grin grow on my lips. Reaching forward to give mum and dad an extra tight hug both of them whispered into my ear at the same time 'remember our promise'

"Yea I know mum, dad, trust me... I'll text you every day if I have to," Looking between them they both nod approvingly. Smiling softly backs up at Max my parents and I say our farewells before they head off towards the airport.

Walking inside behind Renesme and Jacob with Max's arm around my shoulder, they lead me towards Max's bedroom and not the spare bedroom. "I'm sorry love but the spare bedrooms being painted and re decorated at the moment, but I promise when we head into the town house you'll have your own bedroom... for the mean time we've put an extra bed up in Max's room," Renesme gives me her motherly smile. Nodding a little in agreement I can't help but notice how young Renesme is looking.

"Anything is fine with me, I'm just happy to be here," I grin up at Max before they put my bags inside his room before Jacob and Renesme make their way towards the lounge.

Watching Max as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed that's in his room I walk in, closing the door behind me. "It seems like forever since I've seen you," Max comments as I move my bags into the corner before lying back next to him on his bed. He lies down next to me and watches me.

"It's only been a few days, but I did miss you," I sigh quietly but feel the small smile remain on my lips. Something has defiantly changed while he was gone, apart from his looks he seemed as if a blind man had just seen anything for the first time in his life... and the way he looked at me was different, but I honestly didn't mind it

"I missed you too," he wraps his arms around me, which he's never done in this kind of way, usually it's just in the friendship sort of manner but now it's more like what a couple would do. Feeling the smile grow on my lips I look up at him and pull myself closer to him, which as expected he grins.

"You look so beautiful today," he whispers as he kisses my forehead. Blushing a bright red but yet still not minding the difference in the way that he talks to me.

"Thank you," I smile up at him before reaching up to kiss his cheek. Watching Max's expression as he stiffens slightly I raise an eyebrow before hearing a soft knock at the door.

"It's only me," I hear Renesme say as she opens the door a little, just enough to let herself in. "Max, your dad and I are going out tonight, we're going out for dinner with Kim and Jared... which means Josh will probably be coming over, unless he's still not feeling to good... And I think Nicole is quite sick at the moment," she gives max a certain look as if he knows what's going on "so she won't be coming," turning to look up at Max as he nods towards his mum.

"Sounds fine with me," he nods a little, grinning slightly towards me as his mother leaves. Looking up at him I smile softly "Josh is still sick, I was talking to him earlier... So it's just the two of us tonight," he kisses my forehead "we'll order pizza and probably watch some movies,"

Smiling to myself at the thought of the night alone I lay back and sigh happily "sounds great to me! As long as it's no freaky movie that makes no sense..." I hear Max chuckle, looking up at him he shakes his head, obviously remembering the last movie night.

Not long after Renesme and Jacob said their goodbyes, telling us that they'd be back later that night, which meant that it was just going to be the two of us tonight.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach already.

Why was I so nervous?

**/AN: I'm aware this chapter is almost insignificant and boring... but don't give up on me :3 please(: **

**Any ideas of what might happen?**

**What do you guys want to happen? Let me know! Please!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 4:**

Jacob and Renesme had left for the night which left Max and I alone. We were sitting on the sofa, watching a movie while he ordered our pizza and drinks for the night. Our conversation was pretty pour; we talked about what he'd missed at school and asked if I could help him catch up. To be honest he missed nothing but I said yes, anything that meant spending time with Max I'd say yes to.

Feeling his arm around my shoulder I felt a small smile come to my lips, closing my eyes a little I laid back against Max's shoulder, not watching the movie at all anymore, just concentrating on Max's fingers which were trailing up and down my arm. Just as I could feel my body fully relax against his I heard the door bell, what a coincidence, things like this always happen.

Quickly jumping up and out of the sofa Max picked up the money that his mum had left on the bench and ran to hand it to the man. Watching him from a foot behind him I couldn't help but notice the Pizza delivery man watching me. Cringing slightly I looked around the room, trying to take the attention away from me. Before I could help it I heard a slight growl coming from what I thought was Max. My mind must seriously be playing on me. Max closed the door before looking towards me with 2 large pizza boxes and a bottle of coke. Putting the food down on the coffee table we took out positions back on the couch, though we where both sitting up.

"Did you have any other plans tonight, apart from watching movies?" I look over to Max, curiously "I mean, you've been sick so you probably want an early night..."

"To be honest, I'm actually okay... you'll probably fall asleep before I will," he chuckled while watching me and eating a slice of pizza "I've got the night off work tonight and most of the time that you're here... I hope, so we can just hang out?" he grinned towards me. Feeling myself grin I took myself a piece of pizza and grinned up at him.

"Since when do you work?" I looked towards him, raising an eyebrow "and where do you work?"

"Dad hired me," he said with slight hesitance. He worked in the garage? Seriously? To me this made no sense because I knew Max and I knew he took after his grandfather and enjoyed the arts rather than cars.

"Oh, cool. Is it good money?" I looked towards him as he took yet another slice of pizza.

"Money?" he raised an eyebrow towards me. "I wish it wasn't a family business, because then they may at least pay me..." Nodding a little I as he eat more pizza as the night went on.

Looking down at the 2 empty pizza boxes I was impressed, mostly because I had one piece of pizza which meant that Max cleaned almost 2 pizzas. He was beginning to remind me of my dad.

As the night carried on we ended up watching the disaster movie and epic movie, mostly because they were light comedies.

Looking up at the cock I noticed it was already 10:00 and I thought Jacob and Renesme would be home soon. Turning to look at Max I whisper, looking sleepy already "I'm going to go have a shower before heading to bed, your mum and dad will be back soon I think," I give him a quick smile before heading upstairs and into the shower.

Stripping off I slip into the already steaming shower which is one thing I must say I love about staying at Max's place, they have all the luxuries. After lathering myself in body wash and shampooing and conditioning my hair I rinse off, not needing to shave as I did that before I came.

I wrap the towel around me before heading towards Max's bedroom, not realising that I didn't close the door properly. Slipping into my underwear before sitting on his bed I let the towel drop so that I can moisturize. Just as I'm about to finish I hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom and entering the bedroom, freezing in my tracks as I realise I'm still semi naked.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry," I look up at Max as I pull the towel around me quickly. Noticing Max gawp I giggle a little, realising that he likes what he saw from the look of the bulge growing in his trousers.

"Don't be," he says in his husky voice as he walks towards me. Feeling his hands on my waist as he lays me back on the bed and kisses my softly but deeply I can't help but respond my kissing him back and wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

He pulls me closer to him and kisses me deeply as I feel his hand trail up and undoing my towel from around me. I know this is too far, but I don't want to stop him, I'm enjoying it, I've dreamed of this but I know that I'll have to face him for the rest of the week if I do anything.

Running my hand up his chest slightly I kiss him softly before whispering "Save this for some other time," I look up at him then kiss him once more. I can see the disappointment in his eyes. He looks disappointed in himself and he also looks disappointed that I obviously didn't give in. Sitting up slightly I look up at him and whisper "I should get changed," Kissing him once more softly before jumping up and letting my towel completely drop to the ground as I look through my bags for clothes, it's not as if he hasn't seen my body before, right?

Slipping on my booty shorts and singlet, not bothering with a bra I smile a little as I hang my towel up before sitting on the edge of the bed that Renesme made up for me.

Max looked over at me slightly confused "you're not seriously going to sleep on that are you?" he raised an eyebrow. I just nodded and smiled softly towards him.

"Not unless there's anything wrong with it." I look at him and he motions for me to come as sit next to him, and I do so. Sitting next to him on the bed I lay back. "But this bed is faaaar comfier!"

"I know, that's why you're sleeping on here tonight, I'll sleep on the fold out," shaking my head a little I grab his hand as he gets up.

"You're not sleeping on here with me?" I frown a little, trying to make it clear that I want him to sleep on this bed.

"Not unless you want-"assuming he's going to say 'not unless you want me too' I interrupt him.

"I want you too,"

"Are you sure?" he raises an eyebrow looking at me. I just nod a little as he hops back onto the bed.

Smiling a little we both lie back on the bed and wrap our arms around each other. I can feel his arms around me and his hands on my back, his fingers making shaped I relax completely, closing my eyes while giggling a little at the feeling of him kissing my neck I soon fall into a light sleep.

**/AN: Wow that chapter sucked _ Sorry that it's so short and nothing really happens again but I felt like writing ^_^ and it you know my you'd know that if I stop writing something then plan to go back to it I can't get the inspiration to keep going... Hence the rest of my stories I guess...**

**Anyway, review my lovelies? Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 5:**

Last night with Max was defiantly interesting. I found myself waking up in Max's arms, with me under one blanket but him under none. Max's body was surprisingly warm which meant him and I snuggled close all night, which I was sure not complaining about because to be honest, I loved it.

I'd have to say that there's nothing better than waking up in Max's strong and muscular arms while he runs his fingers up and down my spine, forcing me to relax with the occasional shivers being sent up and down as his fingers hit certain points.

Looking over towards the clock I notice that it's already 10:00 am. The heat is radiating through the curtains and I know it won't be long before Renesme and Jacob are home. Shifting slightly to look up at Max he obviously senses something as he shifts just before I do, forcing me to look up towards him, pulling my head off of his chest lightly.

"Everything okay babe?" he asked. Honestly? Yes, everything was perfect. But he just called me babe, was he trying to make me melt?

"Yea, everything's just perfect. But I was wondering if you knew what time your parents would be home?" I bit my lower lip curiously, waiting for an answer, surely he knew.

"They're already home, they came home earlier this morning. If I opened the door you may be able to smell my mum's cooking," he grins a little down at me which caused me to grin myself. With the two of us going quiet it wasn't long before we could both hear his parents down stairs.

There was a faint and soft knock on the door and I knew it was Renesme; she always knocked with the same soft pattern. My eyes instantly widened as I realised I was cuddled up to Max; he was sleeping in just boxers and me? I was wearing booty shorts with a singlet.

"It's open mum," Max called out. Looking up at him with widened eyes as he invites his mum in, was he not worried as to what she may think? Obviously not.

Renesme walked in with Jacob not far behind her, all I could think about was how they would react, how they may tell my dad.

"Looks like you two where comfy last night," Jacob chuckled, causing me to brush the brightest red that I've ever been, if only they knew. "Luckily I'm not Sam, or this wouldn't be pretty," he chuckled again. Watching Renesme her eyes widened before she giggled.

"I have breakfast ready downstairs for you two when you're ready, we'll make it a family breakfast," she grinned before skipping down stairs.

"Thank you," I smiled softly but warmly towards them as I slowly sat up, with max sitting up behind me.

"I'll bring you in a dressing gown and we can eat it while it's warm," Renesme smiled before skipping off.

It didn't take long before Renesme was back with a silk dressing gown with short sleeves and it sat just above my knees. Slipping it on I waited for max to slip on a shirt before we headed down stairs. The table was perfectly set and Renesme and Jacob where talking in the kitchen, the love between them was amazing, you could see the love in their eyes at the mention of the spouse, at the sight of their other half.

Not wanting to disturb them Max and I took a seat at the table next to each other and it wasn't long before Renesme and Jacob came to join us.

"I'm going to get everything out of you two, everything,'' Renesme giggled a little as she poured herself an orange juice. "So what did you two get up to last night?" she wiggled her eyebrows and I could just see Jacob laughing to himself.

We didn't get up to anything that we shouldn't have... right?

Looking towards max with myself blushing the brightest red I grin a little "we just watched movies... you ate pizza then I had a shower and went to bed... after arguing about where we were going to sleep,"

"That's all? No action?" Jacob smirked a little.

"No." Max looked at his dad, clearly trying to let his dad know that he's gone to far.

"Not unless you count an action movie as action, no." I looked towards Jacob, taking a sip of my orange juice.

Breakfast went on as it normally would, Max ate a truck load along with Jacob, I ate a decent portion and Renesme hardly touched her plate, she just sipped on orange juice and carried out the conversation. Maybe that's how she stays so slim and so young looking, if it is, it's worth a shot.

After breakfast Max and I helped cleaned up before we showered and got dressed, the weather was crappy as usual in Washington so I changed into my favourite jeans with one of Max's jumpers and a singlet underneath.

Renesme and Jacob where having friends around as they boys where going to watch some football game. I could tell Max was happy when he found out that Josh would around and apparently Nicole would be around too. Maybe the four of us could do something.

But I highly doubt it; we seemed to be falling apart.

Time was ticking by and many of Jacob's friends where arriving, it was the same group of people who come around to our place constantly for my mum's cooking, meetings and just to talk or watch the football.

The girls were sitting with the partners, on the laps or just next to them. Max and I walked down stairs and into the lounge when all the sudden all eyes were on us, 'was there something wrong?' was all I could think. There were a few thumbs up and smirks along with the grins and 'congrats'.

I could tell Max too wanted to watch the football so I we took a seat on the only seat left which happened to be a single seat sofa, Max had pulled me onto his lap before I even had the chance to sit on the floor, where I was intending on sitting, but of course I did not mind my new position at all.

"you're lucky your father isn't here," Embry smirked towards us, which just made me laugh. Trust him to say something like that. Resting my head on Max's shoulder I looked towards Embry and smirked a little.

"He isn't here so what he doesn't know can't hurt him," I grinned proudly to myself.

"Oh but he will know," Quil chuckled before pulling out his phone, taking a photo. The moment I noticed the phone I came to my feet, but it was too late. Sitting back down on Max's lap I sighed quietly, not knowing how dad would react if he saw the photo.

"At least give something for Sam to get angry about... Maybe a kiss?" Embry wiggled his eyebrows.

"NO!" I blushed the brightest red and buried my head into Max's chest "noooooo, I do want to survive,"

"Oh come on..." Embry whined "we all know this will be both of your first kisses... please?"

Looking towards Embry I knew he'd taken it too far, the tears where building up and I couldn't take it anymore. Why was this happening to me? Usually I would laugh along with him but suddenly things were different, since Max had been sick the feelings I felt towards him seemed so much stronger.

Getting up as I could feel a tear roll down my cheek I ran towards the stairs, dodging everyone on my way.

"Thanks a lot," I heard Max mutter at the others before following close behind me and it sure wasn't long before I felt his hands around me, stopping me from running any further.

"Ellen, please stop," Max took hold of my hands, causing me to turn to face him. Stopping in my steps I looked up at him and bit my lip nervously, with a few tears running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said, running his thumb across my cheek.

"Don't be," I whisper, looking up at him "it's not your fault," I chew on the inside of my cheek. It isn't long before his hands are on my hips and he is pulling me closer, kissing my lips softly. Kissing him back softly I grin a little while looking up at him.

"WHOOOOOOOOOP!" the cheers where calling out as his lips meet mine, causing me to blush the brightest red.

"Finally!" Embry chuckled and I knew just what he was doing.

"I love you Ellen," Max said, making me blush an even brighter "I truly love you,"

"I-I-I-I-I-I" I looked up at him, unable to respond.

**/AN: Sorry for the slow updates D: but they're coming, I just need reviews people _ PLEASE 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 6:**

**Ellen's POV:**

Standing there, looking up at Max I didn't know what to say, I mean I did love him but I don't know if I could say it the way he did, not just yet anyway.

"I love you too," I said quietly, looking up at him.

Seeing the grin grow on Max's face made me smile softly as he pulled me into a tight hug "thank you thank you thank you thank you," he grinned.

"Don't thank me for anything," I grinned up at him.

It didn't take long before I could hear the wolf whistle coming from Embry, causing me to blush the brightest red that I've ever been.

"Mum? Can we have some privacy? Please?" Max chuckled lightly as his arms tightened around me, but I sure didn't mind; I felt safe and protected in his arms.

"Sure darling, I'd say you two have plans for today anyway," she smiled her motherly smile as the rest of the pack all headed back towards the lounge.

"Let's escape to up there," Max signalled towards the top of the stairs "at least there we can get changed and have some privacy,"

"Deal," I smiled softly up towards him and took his hand before running up the stairs and towards Max's bedroom. Taking a seat on the end of his bed I grinned up at him cheekily.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face, what had he done to me. I truly had fallen for him "you know my dad wouldn't be happy," I smirked a little.

"I can face him... he'll understand... trust me," he grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Oh I do," I smiled softly up at him "but I do need to get changed," I jumped up and pulled out my skinny jeans and plain shirt before placing my lacy black panties and matching bra on the bed "I dibs first shower by the way,"

"Uhh... Sure... Anything for you," he stuttered out and I could see him staring at my underwear "seriously?" I laughed softly and kissed his cheek after picking up my clothes. "See you soon,"

"Deal," he winked then watched me leave.

One thing I loved about staying at Renesmes is the house, especially the bathroom; it was clear that there was a lot of money in her family. Turning the double shower head on I grinned a little and took a shower, using the body wash, shampoo and conditioner.

Slipping into my bra and underwear I slapped on some moisturizer before hearing a knock at the door. "Is it safe for me to enter?" a familiar voice asked, I knew it was Max.

"Mmmhmm," I said as I rubbed in moisturizer that smelt just amazing. Looking in the mirror as the door opened I smiled to see the reflection of Max, freshly showered and wearing one of his band tee's, his All Time Low one to be exact, my favourite along with his shorts. Wasn't he freezing?

His eyes shot wide open as he realised I was standing in front of him in my underwear. "Don't act as if you haven't seen me like this before," I laughed softly and finished rubbing in the moisturizer "I'm wearing just as much if not more as I do when we go swimming," I laughed softly to myself before untying the towel that was wrapped around my head, letting my hair fall over my shoulders.

"I should let you get dressed," he stuttered, clearly trying not to look at me.

"I don't mind," I laughed softly and slipped into my jeans "I'm almost changed anyway," I grinned a little before plugging in my hair dryer and drying off my hair. Once it was dry I slipped on my shirt and grinned up at Max who was leaning against the counter. "do you ever wear any of that product on your hair?"

"Nope... Mum buys it... My aunt Alice actually buys it, I don't use it,"

Nodding a little I look up at him and bite my lip softly before looking around "fair enough! Now let's go downstairs,"

"Fiiiine," he chuckled and followed behind me as I grabbed his hand to drag him downstairs.

Seeing everyone still in the lounge I stop slightly, trying to ease drop.

"_There have been nomads tracked just around the border, we've called the Cullen's and they're keeping an eye on them but it'll mean double patrols... And no matter what we're not to let Sam or Emily know, you know how long it's been since the two of them have had a holiday, it's only fair," _

What the hell is Jacob on about?

Looking up at Max I gave him a confused look "what are they on about?"

"Nothing," he said quickly before cringing slightly and walking towards the stairs, keeping hold of my hand "I wanna try something," he grinned a little, making me take a seat on the end of his bed.

"Try what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This," he grinned a little then leaned forward, kissing my lips, softly but passionately.

Catching me by surprise I leaned forward towards him slightly and kissed him back, gently wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me again, laying me back onto his bed. I could feel the heat grow between us as the kiss turned more heated and passionate, causing him to pull himself closer to me.

Feeling his hand run up my waist as the kiss depend I swear I heard someone cough but I ignored it. It wasn't long before I heard it again, causing me to pull back lightly and breath heavily, gasping for breath.

"Hormones," I heard a voice, which again I recognised; it was Embry. Sighing quietly I covered my face in embarrassment "this is one for us to keep a secret," he chuckled and walked back downstairs as Renesme smiled shyly towards us.

"Lunch is ready,"

**AN: thank you for reading **

**Review? Please?**

**PLEASE check out Emily007! Her stories are A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. and she is awesome 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 7:**

**Ellen's POV:**

Taking a seat at the table, I looked around, unsure of what to think, I was hoping that no one would bring up what just happened. I looked over to where Embry was seated, stuffing his face with a sandwich. With the smirk that was on his face I knew I was in for it when he had finished eating. I sighed quietly and sipped at my water as they all continued to eat, what if they told my mum or dad? I knew I was in for it this time.

Looking over to Max as he made his way over to the table he took the seat next to mine, I could hear the snickers from across the table. I rolled my eyes and pretended I didn't hear a thing. Looking over to Max he had already loaded his plate, more then I've seen him eat before but closer size to what the others had.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Max asked, I shook my head lightly.

"I'm really not hungry," He nodded slightly and put a few slices of mango onto my plate.

"Your favourite, and there's probably some left over pizza if you want it too," I smiled softly up to him in appreciation.

"Thank you," I whispered as I smiled up at him. He nodded and went back to eating. I picked at the mango.

Slowly everyone had finished their lunch and made their way back to the lounge. I watched them for a moment before clearing up the table and getting started on the dishes, it was all out of habit but it was the least I could do for Nessie.

Putting the last of the plates into the dishwasher I turned it on as I felt arms snake around my waist. "You didn't have to do all that by yourself, you should've asked for help." Max said as I rested my head back onto his chest. It felt so strange being so close to him, a few days ago we where best of friends now it was as if something had changed, our bond was growing stronger.

"It's the least I could have done," I smiled up to Max as I looked around the kitchen, double checking everything was finished. Smiling slightly to myself I turned around in his arms to face him and look up at him.

"Well thank you," he grinned a little "I know my mum appreciates it,"

"I know," I smiled softly as he kissed my forehead; he was making my heart melt. He pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around him to hug him back, I never remembered him being so tall, but nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

Pulling back slightly he looked down at me and whispered "Ellen?"

"Yea?" I looked up at him curiously; his eyes seemed full of love and happiness.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" His voice was shaky. Should I have seen this coming?

"I'd love to be," I grinned even wider and pulled him into a super tight hug.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper as he hugged me super tighter. I rested my forehead on his chest before he spoke again "we should go back to the lounge, before they pick something's up," he chuckled slightly. I looked up to see him looking happier than ever, he looked as if all his dreams had come true, was this because of me?

"Good point," I laughed softly and he took my hands before kissing my forehead softly "come with me," he whispered before we headed back to the lounge, me trailing not far behind him.

"And the love birds are back!" Embry called, as the boys broke into chuckles. I knew we were in for it.

"There's only one seat left, who'll take the floor?" Jared Mocked. I rolled my eyes went to take the place on the floor in front of the seat Max had taken. He reached up and wrapped his arms around my waist loosely, pulling me onto his lap.

Their eyes where almost bulging out of their sockets. I could help but laugh softly.

"You seriously don't think I'd let my girlfriend it on the floor did you?"

Their jaws all dropped and I couldn't help but giggle happily, I had nothing else to say, but I was defiantly the happiest girl on earth.

Resting my head on Max's shoulder I gazed towards the TV, not bothered to watch the movie that somehow had all the others so interested. It wasn't long before Nessie and Jacob decided to join everyone else pulling up another couch as they too were quickly hooked onto the movie with the occasional looks over to Max and I.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy so I snuggled up to Max's chest, fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt I closed my eyes, hoping for a 20 second speed nap. I felt a blanket being placed over me as I closed my eyes and snuggled up to Max, falling sleep in his strong arms.

**/AN: I'm on holiday! So review and I'll try to update a story a day 3 Love you guys! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 8**

**Ellen's POV:**

It didn't felt like I'd slept for long but it must have been a while. Everyone had left the lounge and obviously gone home as the house was quiet. All I could hear was the TV on low and Renesme in the kitchen. Opening my eyes slowly I looked up to see Max still had me close to him. Smiling softly up at him it took me a few moments before I was finally awake "Good afternoon sleepy head," he grinned down at me.

"What's the time?" I asked, blushing softly. There was nothing that I loved more then when he called me beautiful.

"Almost dinner time," Renesme called from the kitchen. Sitting up slightly I looked over to her and smiled softly.

"Did you need any help?" I asked as I realized Max must have had a dead leg by now.

"I'm fine thank you love, it's almost ready," Renesme mentioned looking between the three of us. Nodding a little I say up and whispered to Max.

"Thank you, sorry Id I'm heavy," I looked up to Max and kissed his cheek quickly. I could feel eyes on me so I jumped up and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm going to go wash up before dinner," I smile slightly before heading upstairs.

Splashing my face with water I tie my hear into a high pony tail before heading getting ready to head back down stairs.

Heading towards the stairs I can't help but hear the arguing downstairs. Going quiet I try to listen, hoping to at least be able to put my mind at ease.

"_I can't go onto patrol tonight Dad, not while Ellen's here, she'll know something's up,"_

"_Max, you've got to go on patrol, it's not fair on the others to have to take your shifts,'_

"_It'll be my first patrol; they wouldn't know the difference," _

"_Can you two please talk about this later? Ellen's upstairs and I don't want her walking into this," _

"_It's too late," _

The footsteps began to sound as if they were heading upstairs, I began to panic so I quickly headed towards the bedroom, pretending to look through my bag.

"Everything okay?" Max questioned as he headed into his room to watch me. Nodding a little I looked over to him.

"I'm fine,' I whispered, "just trying to find a shirt... this one's a little wet," I look up to him, biting my lip softly before looking back through my bag.

"Try this one," Max said as I looked over to him, he pulled a bag out of his draws. I smiled slightly and slipped my shirt off before slipping his on.

"Thank you," He nodded a little and looked over to me.

"I think dinners ready," he took my hands gently. Taking his hands I nodded slightly, no longer sure what to think as we headed down stairs.

Looking around for a moment I took a seat at the table. I could feel the tension in the room, but I wasn't sure what to think, was this my fault? Because my name sure was mentioned in the argument.

Smiling slightly over to Max as he put down three bottles of water on the table along with a beer for Jacob I bite my lip softly. Renesme begins to cover the table with an array of foods. Renesme reminded me of my own mum, her life was taking care of Jacob's friends. My mum lived to take care of Dads friends and our very extended family.

"Thank you Renesme," I smile softly towards her "this smells amazing," I serve myself up a small plate but I can't help but notice that Renesmes is almost nothing, compared to Jacob's and Max's whose look like it could over flow.

It's not long before dinner is finished along with the dishes and we head to the lounge to watch some TV when Jacob begins to look over to Max, there's something between the two of them and I wish I knew what it was.

"I'm going to head to bed," I whisper, jumping up and heading upstairs, wanting some time to think to myself.

"Max, let's go," I hear Jacob, I wasn't sure what to think and I had no idea where they were going. I waited till I could hear the two of them leave before heading downstairs and looking to Renesme "What's going on?" 

_**AN: It's short but another update to come **_


	9. Chapter 9

**True Love never Dies**

**Chapter 9**

**AN: In case you guys didn't know, Nicole is fully aware of werewolves and Vampires and josh has phased (: please send me what you guys would like to happen! I'd love to know!**

**Ellen's POV:**

I didn't know what to say when Renesme looked at me apologetically and told me she couldn't tell me. I wasn't sure what to do. I looked over to her and nodded, before heading back upstairs. Climbing into Max's bed in my booty shorts and his shirt I hugged one of his pillows and wondered what the hell was going on. I just wanted to know.

I was surprised that Jacob and Renesme where okay with me being in Max's bed, even when he was in there with me.

I tossed and turned for what felt like forever before sighing quietly and sitting up, I no longer knew what to do. I could hear soft footsteps coming up the stairs and I knew they weren't Jacobs or Max's. There was a soft knock at the door as Nessie asked if she could come inside.

"I guess," I whispered hugging the pillow closer to me. I didn't know what was going on with me, why was I getting so emotional over Max? Why did I feel as if I was missing max more than anything? I watched her as she walked inside; I had no idea what I was supposed to say.

Watching Nessie as she leaned against the door frame I bit my lip softly "You know I wish I could tell you right? I'll talk to Max about it when he gets home, I'll talk to Jacob but I really can't tell you," she sighed.

"It's fine," I whispered looking over to her, I wasn't in the mood to talk; I really just wanted to know what was going on.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, looking over to me, she clearly concerned but I just didn't know what to say. I shook my head lightly and whispered

"I'm fine... I'll just wait up for Max," I frowned slightly. Renesme nodded softly before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Looking around I leaned over Max's bed and pulled out his laptop, logging in I signed into an instant messenger in hope Nicole or Josh where on, I needed someone to talk too.

_Ellen (: NICCCOOLE! Can we talk? Please?_

**Nicole: Hey girl! What's up? **

_Ellen (: Max and Jacob just disappeared: / I don't know what to think_

There was a pause before she replied, It seemed like forever.

**Nicole: Maybe something came up at work, you never know**

_Ellen: Then why didn't they tell me? And they talked about 'patrol' behind my back... I'm so confused _

**Nicole: uhhh... Talk to them later, I've got to go babe miss you! X**

Sighing quietly I logged out and closed down the computer, not sure what to say.

I snuggled up into the bed as I looked around the room for a minute. Maybe I'm just over re-acting, Nicole could be right. Pulled the blankets around me and it didn't take long before I fell asleep, snuggle up into Max's pillow, breathing in his scent as I slept.

Kicking off the blankets that were around me the temperature in the room was increasing and I kicked off the blankets. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over to see Max, getting changed and ready for bed.

"Sorry Babe," he whispered and climbed into bed next to me. I was still half asleep and I could hardly keep myself awake.

"It's fine," I smiled slightly, looking over to him. I felt his arms wrap around me and I snuggled up to him, he always knew how to make me feel warm and loved. "But where did you go?" I looked up at him, wishing he'd just tell me.

Everything went quiet for a moment and I looked up to Max, I could see the look on his face "I really want to tell you, I really do... I wish I could tell you but I can't Ellen, It's complicated and I'm so sorry,"

I went speechless. Looking up at him I just nodded softly "Whatever," I sighed quietly, I hated him keeping anything from me. His hands reached for my chin and he lifted my chin slightly before kissing me softly on the lips. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him back before snuggling right up to his side, relaxing and thinking, wondering why he wouldn't tell me.

What was so important?

**Max's POV:**

Why couldn't I just tell her? I really wanted to tell her but my dad was right, Sam would flip if I didn't tell him first.

I had no idea what to do.

**AN: I know these are short but they're getting somewhere! **

**Please review! **

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 10**

**Ellen's POV:**

I'd woken up in the morning with a feeling that something wasn't right. Sitting up in Max's bed I looked over to see him sprawled across the blankets, looking as if he'd just crashed. Smiling slightly to myself I carefully slipped out of his bed before running my brush through my hair. I looked out the window to see that the sun was only just coming up. I smiled slightly before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Splashing my face in the mirror I could faintly hear Renesme and Jacob talking which I thought was coming from the bathroom. I stopped for a moment in my tracks, hoping I hadn't been the one to wake either of them up.

"_Someone has to tell her Jacob, I don't want her getting herself into danger trying to find out for herself."_

"_I know Max wants to tell her and I know there's defiantly the imprint bond between the two of them, I just don't know... Sam and Emily need to know first, they'll know what the best thing to do is."_

"_She's going to get hurt trying Jacob, you know that,"_

"_And my son would get hurt if he told her, Sam or Emily may have a better idea,"_

"_Do you think she's not suspicious about him being dragged out by you last night for Patrol?" _

"_He refused to go Renesme, the pack needed him. There's a new nomads scent out there, they need to be found and I don't want to bring Sam into this, he's on break,"_

"_He's going to find out about it... and She was so upset last night... She really needs to know Jacob,"_

I no longer knew what to think, I'm sure they were talking about me but I couldn't be too sure. What did they have to consult my parents with first? What the hell was an imprint? Sighing quietly I looked around the bathroom before drying off my hands and towards the kitchen, hoping to grab a glass of water before Max was to wake up.

Standing in the kitchen I sipped at my water as I looked through the photos that where hanging across the walls of the lounge. There were pictures of the Cullen Family, which was Renesmes side; there were also pictures of Jacobs side of the family, along with all his friends and my parents. This place really felt like a home.

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall; I turned my head in hope that it was Max to see Jacob. I smiled lightly before putting my glass into the dishwasher. Something felt slightly awkward; did he know that I could hear him talking to Renesme?

"Morning!" Renesme chirped as she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning," I smiled softly towards her as she headed straight to the kitchen after kissing Jacobs's cheek, the two of them where so perfect for each other; they reminded me of my Mum and Dad. I smiled slightly towards them when it hit me, I really wanted to go home, but I also wanted to be with Max.

"I can't believe you're going home tomorrow! This has gone so fast!" Renesme huffed as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Pancakes for breakfast sound good?"

"They sound amazing," Max said sleepily as he made his way downstairs. I smiled slightly over to him, trying not to make it too obvious that I was dying to see him and have a hug from him. Renesme just nodded and smiled in his direction before pulling out the pancake mixture that she must have prepared earlier, humming happily.

I smiled slightly over to Max as he made his way to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he kissed my forehead. "Morning Beautiful,"

"Morning," I smiled softly up at him; I could feel eyes on us. I turned to see Jacob giving me the death glare with Renesme watching Jacob. I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered into Max's ear.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I've done, your dad used to love me but I think he hates me," I frowned a little before stepping back, looking up at Max. I could see the expression on his face drop, I couldn't help but frown.

I looked over to Jacob to see him still looking our way; it was as if he could hear us because his expression only became tougher.

"He doesn't hate you... He's just a little mad at me," he whispered, I looked up at Max, not sure what to say. He could tell I was lost for words. "I left... work ... early last night, I wasn't supposed to because it was an emergency... but now he's mad at me," he sighed.

I looked over towards Jacob where I could see him keeping an eye on us, looking over towards Renesme you could read her expression; worried.

**AN: Reviews? Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 11**

**Ellen's POV:**

I had no idea what I was supposed to say, there was no response to what he had just said. I no longer knew what to think but one thing I was sure of, they were hiding something from me. I nodded a little and looked between Jacob, Renesme and Max before whispering. "I'll be upstairs," I whispered and ran upstairs, towards Max's room.

I didn't know what to think. I took a seat on the end of Max's bed. "I want to go home," I sighed quietly and hugged my knees as I stared into space.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs as I wiped a few tears from my eyes. Looking over to Max as he walked through the door I bit my lip softly "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Nothing," He took a seat next to me and I looked over to him. "I promise," He whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded a little, I didn't know what else to say or do. "Your parents come home tomorrow," He whispered, rubbing my back softly. I yawned slightly and looked up to him. "Which means tonight is your last night here," I frowned slightly. Things might be strange around here at the moment but I loved being here with Max more than anything.

"And it's not long till we graduate," I grinned a little over to him. I might not like what's going on at the moment but there was no doubt I loved him

"That's true, I love you," he grinned a little and kissed my forehead. I lay back on his bed, grinning up at him.

"I love you too," I couldn't be angry. There was just something about the way he smiled at me that made me so happy. Letting a yawn slip I looked up at him before pulling a pillow under my head.

"I think you need a nap," Max chuckled. I nodded a little, laughing softly as another yawn slipped. "You look shattered,"

"Thanks," I laughed softly and curled up, pulling a blanket over me. "You should join me," I yawned softly. I hadn't been this tiered in a long time, something was strange.

"I might," he kissed me softly, the way that sent butterflies through my stomach. Kissing him back softly I looked up at him.

"Or you could go talk to your dad," I bit my lip, taking his hint. I nodded a little and looked up at him.

"Fair enough," I reached up and kissed him quickly before laying back on the bed, yawning softly. Max smiled softly up at me and kissed my forehead as he jumped off the bed. I watched him for a moment before curling up, and falling into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 12:**

**Max's POV:**

I waited till Ellen was fast asleep before I headed downstairs. Taking a seat at the couch I looked over to Mum for a moment. "Where's Jasper?" I asked, looking around for a moment.

"How'd you know?" Jasper chuckled as he made his way inside. I looked over to him and shook my head slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? All the sudden she could barely keep her eyes open," I looked over to him, and shook my head lightly.

"Sorry, I had too,"

"Don't use that shit on my girlfriend... please," I glared at him for a moment. I didn't know what was going through me.

"So she's your girlfriend now?" Alice laughed softly as she made her way to Jaspers side. I nodded a little and looked between them for a moment.

"Yea and she's up there asleep, fast asleep," I looked between them "Where's dad?" I asked, looking more towards Mum.

"He's getting the others, we need to have a quick meeting with the rest of the pack," she looked over to me. "And it's probably best if Ellen doesn't hear anything, just yet... We need to wait to talk to Sam before she finds out about anything," I nodded a little and looked around for a moment.

"You know she wants to go home? Did you know she hates it here? You guys suck sometimes!" I shook my head and headed upstairs. Watching Ellen for a moment I sighed quietly, I wish I'd never brought her into this. I wish I had never made this happen.

**/I know this is a short chapter but I'm sorry I had to update xx**

**Reviews please xxxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 13**

**Ellen's POV:**

Today was the day that my parents were supposed to be home. In a way I was glad they were coming home today, the tension was growing between Jacob and I; I knew he was lying to me. But then again I wasn't happy because I knew that dad would never let Max stay, especially not in the same bed like we had been doing.  
>Opening my eyes I looked around for a moment, Max was nowhere to be seen. I sighed quietly and sat up, I had no idea what I would've said at breakfast if Jacob was down stairs because I knew he was keeping something back from me so I went with my gut instinct and headed straight for the bathroom. The water pouring down my body was an immediate relief. I closed my eyes for a moment before rinsing off and heading back to the bedroom. I slipped on a pair of leggings, a shirt and a large cardigan before packing up my bags. I wasn't sure why but years where trickling down my cheek. I was startled as there was a soft knock at the door; I quickly whipped my tears from my cheek and bit my lip softly as I heard Renesmes soft voice from outside the door. "Love, I've got some breakfast ready downstairs for you,"<p>

I shook my head slightly, I knew she couldn't see me but I sighed quietly. "I'm not hungry," I whispered.  
>"You must be, plus Jacobs not home, he's gone to work. It's just you and I," I could hear the love in her voice, I sighed softly then whispered.<br>"The doors open," I rubbed my cheeks once more before looking over to her. She slowly opened the doors and opened gee arms for a hug; I of coarse complied and hugged her back. "What aren't they telling me?" I whispered. I knew she could hear me.

"Nothing love, I'm sure your father will tell you everything tonight," I nodded a little and watched her expressions for a minute. "So breakfast?" I nodded a little and followed her downstairs.

*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*...

Breakfast went by easily enough. I barely touched my food but I really just wanted to get home, I wanted to sleep, I wanted to know what was going on. Taking my plate into the kitchen to start the dishes I looked around for a moment and ran my fingers through my hair. "Renesme?" I asked, looking over to her direction. She made her way over to me, giving me her motherly smile.

"What is it, Love?" she asked, watching me. I looked away for a moment before looking over to her.

"I-I-W-When can I go home?" I bit my lip slightly and looked over to her. Her expressions softened and she pulled me into a hug.

"Whenever you like Love... Are you okay?" She was clearly worried. I nodded slightly and looked over to her.

"Yea, it's nothing," I shrugged lightly.

"Is it Jacob?" She looked over to me. I nodded a little and ran my fingers through my hair. She sighed quietly and whispered "Why don't you wait for Max to come home, then he can drop you home," I shook my head lightly. I didn't want this. I really just wanted to get home and be able to think without anyone bothering me.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll drop you home then," she smiled slightly and I nodded a little, heading upstairs to get my bag.

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys It means a lot! I'm thinking of doing Max's POV for the next chapter, hopefully it'll be up soon! Sorry for not updating much lately though, I've been so bust lately! Hope to get lots of lovely reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 14**

**Max's POV:**

I hated patrol. I hated patrol. I really hated patrol. In fact I was hating being a wolf, the only upside of being a wolf was that it was almost guaranteed that someday Ellen and I would get married.

After phasing back and slipping my shorts back on I jogged back towards the house. For some reason though I could tell something wasn't right. I slowed down as I got closer to the house. I couldn't hear Ellen, her scent was fading. I couldn't help but sigh quietly; she had gone home, maybe she didn't want to see me.

The thought of her not wanting to see me instantly downed my mood. Arriving home I ignored the hello calls from both my parents and headed straight upstairs to my bedroom. She really was gone. I slumped down onto my bed and looked around briefly "this sucks," I muttered and looked around.

She had gone home; I however wanted her to stay. What was I kidding, of course she'd head home. Sam or Dad probably made her. The thought of dad telling her to go home sent a growl rippling through me. I was not impressed.

I was shaking; my body vibrating like it was the first time I had ever phased. "Max?" I heard my dad call from down stairs. I stormed my way downstairs; growling and pissed off.

"Max!" this time it was my mum, she was clearly upset. "What's wrong?" she put her hand on my forearm but dad quickly pulled her away. He knew she wasn't safe, he knew I still couldn't control how often I phased or when I phased.

"She wanted to go home Max," she whispered. I growled even louder. It must have been my dad's fault. He must have been the one who did it. He'd upset Ellen last night, she'd gone to bed early and left before I could do anything. Right now I felt like lunging at him. I wanted to kill him.

"_Get outside. Now Max." _Dad Alpha commanded. I growled internally and made my way outside. Glaring at dad.

This was not what I wanted.

I wanted Ellen.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means a lot... You guys asked for it so I gave you Max's POV! Reviews please? They keep me updating! Sorry it's so short but next chapter will be bac to normal! promise**


	15. Chapter 15

**True Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 15**

**Ellens POV**

Renesmee dropped me home before Josh or Jacob had arrived home, she also dropped me off before Mum and Dad where home, although she knew they'd be home that afternoon. Once I was alone I put my clothes in the washing, had a shower before curling up on the sofa. Being along had its perks, I wouldn't be disturbed however right now I wanted some company.

Checking my phone, there was no sign of anyone being here soon. Sighing quietly to myself I run my fingers through my hair before waiting for any sign of company. I laid back on the sofa, I wanted somebody to be home.

At times like this it was as if Josh could read my mind, at times like this he was always with me. It didn't seem to take long, but within minutes Josh was running down the driveway, he looked angry but seemed to calm down the closer to the house he got. He barely knocked on the front door before he slowly let himself in. I couldn't help but smile softly before sitting up and looking over to him. "Do I get a cuddle?" he grinned a little, heading in my direction. "You left without me even saying goodbye," he frowned a little before he sat down next to me.

Looking over to him I grinned a little before climbing onto his lap. In the past few days we had become closer, I felt complete around him. I could not imagine my life without him. Smiling softly I snuggled up to him and pulled the blanket off of the back of the sofa before smiling softly. "My mum and dad will be home any time now," I whisper, looking up at him.

He barely takes his eyes off me as he slowly rubs my back. I can see the worried look on his face, he does not look comfortable. Sighing quietly I kiss his cheek softly before whispering "Joshy, what's wrong?" I whisper, looking up at him.

"I don't know if I can face your dad today," he whispers, kissing my forehead gently. Raising an eyebrow curiously as I look up at him.

"Why not? What will he do?" I question as I sit up, keeping the blanket tight around my waist. It was as if on Que mum and dads car pulled up the driveway. They where happy together, you could tell they had had a good time but I still had no Idea why Josh was so scared by what was to come.

Seeing dad approach my heart began to race, I could feel Josh stiffen underneath me. Getting up I made my way to the front door to let mum and dad inside, to help them bring the bag in.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, watching Dad as he stopped in his tracks. Looking over to Josh I could see the scared look on his face. My dad looked like he could kill, Jacob who was running down the driveway also looked ready to kill.

"Joshua. Get outside. NOW!" Dad commanded, you could hear the authority in his voice, it sent shivers through my spine and honestly I had never felt so scared of my dad.

And that was when I heard the growl, that was when the look of death hit my fathers face. It was also when my mum yelled run.

**More updates coming, thanks to the reviews I felt the need to update **


End file.
